


一块冷冻肉

by caaaaaaat



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caaaaaaat/pseuds/caaaaaaat





	一块冷冻肉

一场如期而致的大雪覆盖了整个山脉，与此同时室内温泉升腾起暖洋洋的热气，火红的木炭在壁炉里平静地燃烧着，时而发出噼啪的声响。  
Tim对自己这次泰坦的度假安排十分满意，用最优惠的价格订到旅馆，而这个时候正好是滑雪季的开端，没有挤的到处都是的游客，不用排队等缆车，也不需要担心在滑到一半的时候和陌生人撞在一起，这简直是一个完美的假期。他合上了写满了行程的笔记本放在一边，缩回了被窝顺便把kon踹下床让他去餐厅拿爆米花。  
恐怖片看到一半的的Superboy发出了小小的抗议，尽管如此他还是挪到了房间的门口，两秒以后迅速地又出现在床上。即使tim不相信外星人也会被恐怖片吓到，但是kon还是用这个理由抱上了tim的腰。  
“嘿。”被抱住的人察觉到了异样，因为对方正把脸往他的肚子以下蹭，手沿着膝盖慢慢往上摸。Tim顺势用大腿缴住kon的躯干，用力翻身把他摔倒了床下。  
氪星人和地板撞击发出了巨大的声音，好在整个旅馆几乎没有泰坦以外的人，否则这么大的动静很有可能会被投诉。

Kon从地板上爬起来，委屈地摸了摸脑门，tim知道他撞不坏，就自个裹着被子背过去缩成一团。

“嗷，Tim，既然是度假为什么就不能做点大家都开心的事……”  
“不行。”被子卷里传来果断的罗宾式回答。“明天一大早就有活动，我可不想和上次一样躺在房间里看着你们出去玩。”  
“可是……”  
“大床双人间总觉得哪里不对，要不我还是去换个单人间好了。”  
Kon立马闭了嘴默默地坐回了床上，嫌弃地看着tim丢过来的另一条被子。旅馆在双人间放备用毯子的行为实在太不贴心了，两个人躺一张床还要隔着一层。也许是感受到了kon哀怨的眼神，他躺下以后tim松开了抓紧被子的手，往kon那边靠近了一点，然后把半边铺到了kon的身上。  
“事先说好，不要动手动脚太过分。”  
接过了被子的kon也知道了分寸，麻利地钻了进去，两人抱成了一团。搂住对方的腰，氪星男孩习惯性地把一条大腿伸进罗宾的腿间勾住，像抱着毛绒玩具熊一样舒适。虽然不到十分钟前他承诺过不会有什么非分之举，但是皮肤亲密地摩擦让他回忆起以前他们是怎样肢体交缠。Tim翻了个身，大腿再一次贴在了一起。Kon闭紧眼睛想赶快睡着，但越是这样就越事与愿违，怀里少年微凉的鼻头蹭到他的颈窝，立马起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，紧张和焦虑让的血液往下半身涌去。

“……你。”

当kon还在思考如何在如此近距离下掩盖自己已经兴奋起来的事实，一道冷风伴随着被子被猛的掀开，他的男朋友看上去心情非常不好地瞪着他，kon就算没有超级视力也能在黑暗中看到那双生气地发亮的眼睛。

“怎、怎么了……？”情急之下kon装作快要睡着被突然叫醒的样子，揉着眯起的眼睛希望能蒙混过关。“蝙蝠侠有什么紧急情况要处理吗……？”

Tim拉下脸来，打开了床头灯，指了指对方支起的小帐篷。“不要给我装傻。”  
“呃……我也没办法，可能是因为做梦！没错！正常的生理现象。”

“梦只会出现在快醒来的时候，Conner kent先生。”罗宾无奈地叹了口气。“如果解决了，今晚你就能消停了吧。”  
被叫到全名的kon像数学课上被点名回答却回答了错误答案一样，有点惭愧地挠了挠头。的确是他的不对，可是作为一个发育期的青少年，难得有不会被打扰的情况下，吃饱了和自己的男朋友晚上躺在一张床上，有反应再正常不过了。  
毕竟有约在先，他转头准备下床去厕所解决的时候，却被按在了床垫上。下一秒他的性器弹出了内裤，暴露在空气中。Tim握住它，思索了一会，一下子把整根吞到了喉咙最深处。  
“唔！？”  
口腔突如其的的温度让kon发出了一声低吼。Tim扯开他内裤的动作好像有点气呼呼的，不过当他适应了异物感以后，依然认真地开始动他的舌头。几次用力的深吞，每一次都最大限度地让kon的性器插进他的嘴，然后轻轻地收缩喉咙，挤压着前端，这让kon的大腿内侧肌肉一阵抽搐。似乎是怕tim呛到，kon拍了拍他的后背，示意让他退出来一点，同时用大声的呻吟表达了他对tim技术的赞美。

伴随着kon的叹息声，巨大鼓胀的性器从tim嘴里慢慢地退了出来，上面沾满了口水和前液的混合物。显然tim也因此有点羞涩起来，连着耳朵尖也变得通红。为了早点结束，他又把头凑了上去，这一次只吞吐前端，柔软的舌头时而沿着退下的包皮打转，时而吮吸涨红的顶部，同时舌尖时不时地挑逗不断溢出液体的小孔，一只手扶住阴茎抚摸着，另一只不时地揉捏下面的囊袋。Tim深深地低下头去，不让kon看到他的脸，以此来减少羞耻感。而充满屋子啧啧的吮吸声一直都在提醒他这一切有多么的真实和淫靡。  
Tim的指尖顺着kon的大腿抚上，扫过胯骨摸到结实发烫的腹肌，他想把kon按躺下去，对方越发炙热的眼神快把他身边的空气燃尽，让他无法呼吸，而此时抚摸让kon更加兴奋地支撑起上半身。

Kon显然不想错过tim可爱的表情，他一边断断续续的呻吟，一边不停地撩起他额前的头发。  
“……把头抬起来，看着我。”  
Tim发出了抽泣般的低吟，把头低的更深，对方显然不会就这样放过他，kon用两只手抓住tim的头，强迫他抬起头来，而还在他嘴里的阴茎没有因此滑出来，反而因为kon完全的坐起身而埋的更深。Tim眯起眼，不敢闭起来，也不敢睁得太大，眼眶里蒙上了一层泪水。  
Kon按着tim的头，任性地按自己的节奏操着他的嘴，tim只能推按着两边结实的大腿，仿佛在下一次撞击里自己会散架。

Kon的动作频率不快，每次都撞到里面，看到男盆友绯红的脸，他喘息间愉悦地微笑起来,放松了手上的力道：“tim，我多想让你自己看看你现在湿润可爱的嘴唇是怎样包裹住我的……”  
他的话还没说完，顶部就被报复性地轻咬了一口。即使如此kon也知道其实tim是十分享受他们每一次性爱的，只是由于过强的控制欲让他不敢轻易失控。要是有机会，kon真想把tim所有因为接近高潮迷糊的喊叫录成光碟播放给清醒时候的他听，他对自己是多么的迷恋和渴望。  
随着tim呜咽声越来越大，kon没有退出来的意思，在几次急促的呼吸过后就这样射在了对方嘴里，tim闭上眼睛默许了他的这一举动。  
“呜……”  
Kon还沉浸在高潮的愉悦里，tim疲惫地趴在他腿间，他的性器还贴在脸上。Tim翻了个身躺在边上，用手背擦了擦嘴角，然后头也不抬地埋进了被子。只听见床头灯开关轻轻地一响，某个氪星人又重新贴在了他的背上，偷笑着像听到了睡前故事结局的孩子一样满足的睡去。

而第二天晚上，做事一向有逻辑有条理，计算好结果不会轻易后悔的红罗宾，却开始遗憾为什么没有在当时继续做下去。  
雪山的天气一向是瞬息万变，他也不应该看太阳还挂在半空就一时兴起和kon滑到一半就脱离了预计的路线，去追一只突然出现的兔子。

当superboy抓起兔子耳朵的时候，乌云遮盖了阳光，十分钟之内一场突如其来的暴风雪不期而至。  
“kon，我们得快点回去。”当tim说这句话的时候，他并不知道已经太迟了。“你大概多久能飞回去？”  
“十分钟左右吧。”  
Tim计算了一下，稍微放下了心。Kon自信地笑了一下，把兔子丢给了tim，自己把男朋友和战利品一起抱了起来。Superboy和往常一样用全速向山脚的方向飞去，可是不到两百米他怀里的罗宾就开始小幅度的挣扎，发出吃痛的声音，他赶紧停了下查看状况。  
由于逆风，相对速度过大的原因，雪花变得像刀子一样锋利，等kon把人放下来的时候，脸上已经被划出了几道印子。尽管他已经尽力把tim整个人都往怀里塞，但是避免不了还有的地方暴露在风中，kon把手套摘下来，用温暖的手捧着tim的脸揉了揉。

“前面好像有个山洞，要不要等雪停了再走？”  
“还是尽早回去，碰到冬眠的熊就糟了。”  
“……你也太小看我了，要是万一遇到，就当给晚餐加餐。”kon看了一眼tim手里胖乎乎无辜的兔子，然后装作生气地朝山洞的方向走过去，在这天气恶劣的情况下tim也只能跟着他，继续前进的确勉强了一点。

干冷的洞穴并不深，也没有冬眠的捕食者，两个人暂时松了一口气。当然看雪地里外星人用像是双面光剑一样的热视线砍树也算是一道别致的风景……本来tim提出可以让kon先回去和大伙说一声，被kon以我可不想洞口被雪封住明天只找到一根冰棍为由拒绝了。  
作为队里唯一的普通人类【超级有钱不算超能力的话】，虽然不想承认但是在诸多情况下还是无能为力的。Tim想着如何和队友们解释他们一天半的失踪，两眼空空坐在地上折着树干上的树枝，围成一个便于点燃的圈。树枝数量足够之后，他忘记了边上有个氪星人，下意识去寻找外套里有没有什么能点火的工具。在衣服内衬的口袋里，居然还真有一个他没发现的小盒子一样的东西。  
“tim？把衣服脱下来烤烤，否则会感冒的。”  
Kon的声音把他从思考里拽了回来，手里刚掏出的小东西掉在了地上。火堆燃起的瞬间发出了耀眼的光芒，让tim看清了那是什么。

润滑液，旅行装。

而里衬里的小字条暴露了始作俑者，tim把那张写着爱你的大哥的小纸片丢进了火堆，火光让他此时此刻的脸看起来有点阴森。 

为了明天不一塌糊涂地回去，千万不能让kon看见，tim心里想。

然而看着男朋友愣着没反应，kon以为是他给冻坏了，连忙关切地探出了头。

“不不不我没事你去把兔子烤了吧！”tim往边上挪了挪，用身体挡住了那小罐润滑剂，趁脱衣服的时候从地上轻轻地扫起，塞进了裤子口袋。Kon半信半疑的转身把兔子堆上烤架，他才认真地拉上口袋的拉链。

吃完东西的满足感让两个人暂时忘记了寒冷和危险。木柴燃烧的噼啪响声在洞穴里回响，衣服已经被烤干了，散发出温暖的香味。不怕冷的氪星人自己脱的只剩下内衣，别的衣服已经都被取下来堆在了tim身上，把一只手搭在tim肩膀上，让他能找到一个舒服倚靠的着力点。他半躺在软软的衣服堆里，男朋友有时候不是很靠谱，但是在静谧的环境里有他的陪伴却让人格外的安心。火光逐渐模糊，仿佛有千金重的东西挂在了tim的眼皮上，他昏昏沉沉就快睡着的时候，突然一股推力在他还没反应过来的时候，把他牢牢地按在了羽绒服堆里。

“唔、唔嗯！”  
还没来得及挣扎，冰凉湿润的手指已经来他股间摩擦，把液体都蹭在了入口处。瞬间想到粘腻的触感的来源，让他想在地上刨个坑钻进去。  
“昨天没有被我上，果然你自己也觉得不对吧。”在狂乱亲吻的间隙，tim听到对方带着湿气和喘息的低语在耳边响起，他发现事情变得更加糟糕了，因为自己不讨厌反而希望kon能继续说这些混蛋话。他的头皮发麻，不用睁眼就能想象kon那种愉悦而渴望的表情。

“只带了润滑剂，你希望我把你里面射的到处都是吗。”而他体贴的男朋友一向善解人意的乐于满足他，徘徊在入口转圈的手指一下推进了两根，那些挑逗的句子让tim更加兴奋和羞耻的颤抖起来，刺激着他的想象和记忆重叠，似乎已经看到了以前腿间布满kon的精液，满足地闭上眼睛的自己。身处雪山的危险感和明天对大家的解释好像已经隔了一个世纪那么远。  
抵在他胸前的双手从抗拒变为主动的搂上，kon简直藏不住接吻时的笑意。Tim身上最后一层贴身毛衣刚被拉过胸口的时候，那只一直乱摸的手掌突然停了下来。  
“天，tim你实在是……”

“前两天不小心弄伤了，不贴穿衣服难受……”tim的声音越来越小，一片快要愈合的擦伤横在他胸口，而本来粉红的乳头贴上了两片创可贴，反而看起来格外的色情。Kon的手指快速抽插着，拓展他后穴时而碰到敏感点的快感已经让他烧的面红耳赤，现在另一只手只用了指尖的力道，隔着创可贴若有若无地搔弄着，痒的他想用用手去抓，手腕却被立刻按在了地上。挑逗并没有因为kon两只手都在忙碌而停止，当他换上舌头去抚慰和吮吸，tim忍不住抬高了腰。  
感受到了对方的渴望，他的氪星男朋友也再也掩饰不了自己的欲望。贴紧的躯体离开的瞬间有一丝丝的冷，而被填满的热度让tim再度大声呻吟了出来。Kon跪坐在tim面前，用手圈起他的大腿固定在自己腰两边，手托着挺翘的臀部，在每一次因为深入而收缩的时候把臀瓣掰开，同时不停地揉捏着。Tim本来羞耻的用手臂挡着脸，却因为kon的操弄让愉悦盖过了羞耻心，他伸出手去抚摸kon的腹肌，和自己已经湿透性器。毫无阻挡的肉贴肉比平时更加火热，kon饱胀的阴茎深深的埋入他的体内，不停地摩擦过敏感点，被填满的充实感和炙热的温度让tim除了尖叫不能做任何事，只是尽情的宣泄对彼此的渴求。  
看到tim因为腰悬在空中，露出了吃力的表情，kon体贴把他抱起来，让他跨坐在自己胯部。重力让kon的阴茎插入的更深，而tim只能皱着眉头低声啜泣着，他抓住kon的肩膀，时不时又环抱住kon的脖子，自己性器在对方腹部摩擦的快感让他不禁蜷缩起了脚趾，如果不是紧紧的拥抱，他怀疑就会在下一次的撞击里散架。  
Kon抓住tim的腰开始缓缓地抬动臀部，山洞放大了两人呻吟的声音，伴随着每一次起伏肉体清脆的撞击声。在各种感官的刺激下，tim觉得自己来到了理性的边缘。  
手掌从腰际抚摸到肋骨两侧，kon把贴着他的恋人稍微拉开了一点，用舌头重新玩弄起今天的新发现。牙齿嵌进创可贴和皮肤之间，把还带着极强粘性的胶布一点点扯开，胶布从乳头上撕下来的疼痛和粘着感让他的大脑一片空白。

“啊……啊！不！”

Tim被命令睁开眼睛，直视近在眼前正发生的事，而这让他出了高亢的惊呼声，却又不知道是把kon的头推开还是让他继续，他只能战栗地收紧身体，kon的喘息因此也更加急促和低沉。当胶带完全脱离乳头那一片柔嫩敏感的皮肤，tim的下体一阵抽搐，就这样不知所措地高潮了。

Kon的小腹上沾满了白色的粘液，他还没有放过对方的打算，反而加快了抽插的速度。Tim还沉浸在因为被玩弄乳头就射了的羞耻感里，余韵带来的是额外的敏感和从大腿到膝盖都脱力酥麻的不能动。他不知道今天以后是否还能合上双腿正常走路，只能继续张开腿任kon握住他的腰顶弄。不知道过了多久，kon也射在了他里面，累得完全不能动弹的tim自己也不想理会沿着他后穴流到大腿滴在地上的体液混合物。他只记得自己最后软绵绵的鼻音，和kon用不知道从哪里掏出来的纸巾擦拭他身上的粘液。

当tim再次睁眼的时候，他身下已经是旅馆的席梦思。房间的窗帘为了不打扰他睡觉被拉上了。他想翻身起来，腰腹传来剧烈的酸痛。

“kon。”他清了清半哑的嗓子，“你在吗？现在几点了？”

他男朋友的脑袋立刻从卫生间探出来，把床头的三明治递给了他。

“午餐时间刚过，我从餐厅拿了点吃的回来……你还饿的话可以让他们做。”

当晚餐的时候红罗宾和superboy一起出现在餐桌边上的时候，没有一个人觉得诧异。  
“可是我们差不多失踪了一天，就没有人来找我们吗？”  
“你们两个不是经常这样。”拿着一大堆吃空的盘子的bart从边上路过插了一句嘴。“其实我昨天就发现你们不见了可是以前每次找到你们都会被你骂……唔好吧我去拿面包。”  
“你不能怪他们。”导致假期缩水的罪魁祸首端着草莓蛋糕在tim边上坐下了，得到了一个愤怒的瞪视。

最后tim把kon以后都不戴套的提议当做了耳旁风，把kon的甜点一起吃掉了解气，至少草莓还是不错的。


End file.
